Inuyasha and Ranma meet
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Inuyasha and Ranma meet and things go from weird, to weirder, to weirdest, to basarr. Will anything be the same again read to find out. And please leave reveiws!


_**Ranma and InuYasha charters meet! (ALL charters 25 years old)**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

Akane falls off cliff.

Ranma: Akane! (Thinking) Man if I jump I'll be killed.

Sango on Kerara grabs Akane's hand and sets her on Kerara.

Sango: Hang on! Kerara!

Ranma: Huh? (Looks over cliff).

Akane on Kerara with Sango gets off and calls Ranma.

Akane: Ranma?

Ranma: Akane? I should have known you would rely on one of your friends to save you. Typical tomboy.

Akane: Who you calling a tomboy? PERVERT!

Akane slaps Ranma on the face.

Miroku: Sango!

Miroku runs at Sango with arms open.

Sango: Miroku? I was only gone for like 2 minutes. Miroku? Let me go!

Miroku rubs Sango's butt.

Sango: Keep your hands to yourself lecherous monk!

Sango slaps Miroku on the cheek then walks off in a huff.

Sango: Kerara let's go!

Sango and Kerara fly off.

Miroku: Heh, Heh, Heh.

Inuyasha: You'd think the guy would learn.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha with the "go talk to him now Inuyasha" look. Inuyasha happens to look at Kagome just as she gives him this look.

Inuyasha: Nope, no, not gonna do it... Oh come on you can't be serious... Kagome please no! Fine out of my way!

Kagome give smug smirk like she is saying "I knew you would do it lest I have to say sit!"

Inuyasha: Miroku, you really need to learn that being a womanizer isn't going to get you very far with Sango. Give her some respect and lay off the woman! Got it!

Kagome: (thinking) I hope Sango's ok.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and sees the Dragon Strike.

Inuyasha: Kagome look out!

Inuyasha stands in front of Kagome as Sesshomaru's Dragon strike almost hits her. Inuyasha and Kagome go flying. Inuyasha rubs head.

Inuyasha: Kagome are you ok?

Kagome rubs right side.

Kagome: Yeah more or less.

Miroku: Are you guys ok?

Kagome and Inuyasha: Yeah.

Inuyasha jumps up from the crater made by Sesshomaru's Dragon strike.

Inuyasha: To what honor do we owe this visit Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: What else? The testiagua!

Inuyasha: You can't grasp the testiagua why have it?

Rin gets captured by Kanna.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru!!!!

Sesshomaru looks at Rin then at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: We will meet again, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru runs away. Shippo turns into Kikyo and looks at Inuyasha.

Shippo: O Inuyasha, why do you hide from me?

Inuyasha turns around and looks in disbelief at the fake Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kikyo?!

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and gets that "what are you doing looking at her?" look.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha falls thanks to the beads.

Shippo turns back into himself.

Ranma walks over to Inuyasha.

Ranma: What sping did you fall into?

Ranma grabs his ears and rubs them.

Inuyasha: Spring? What do you think you're doing?

Ranma: (hastily) O nothing, nothing at all.

Akane runs over to Ranma.

Akane: Ranma!

Akane grabs pigtail and yanks on it.

Ranma: OW Akane what was that for?

Akane: You...you...you...you pervert!

Kagome who's pregnant grabs stomach. Inuyasha runs over in concern.

Inuyasha: Kagome!!!!

Kagome: its ok it was just a kick.

Inuyasha: O (sighs) well.

Kagome hugs Inuyasha. Kagome whispers to Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha your gonna be a great dad.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and then whispers back.

Inuyasha: Thanks Kagome.

Akane looks over at them and starts crying. Kagome notices.

Kagome: (worried) Let I go.

Inuyasha lets her go knowingly.

Kagome: Akane what's wrong?

Akane looks up in surprise, and sees Kagome with a concerned face.

Akane: Kagome, well I don't want to talk about it here.

Kagome: Hum, hang on.

Kagome walks over to Inuyasha and starts talking to him. Inuyasha nods and runs off. Kagome walks over to Akane.

Kagome: Follow me, we're going to talk.

Kagome and Akane start walking away, then stop Kagome stops and looks back at Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome: Miroku, Shippo, Fallow Inuyasha.

Kagome continues to walk away; Miroku and Shippo do as their told. Kagome leads Akane to the bone eaters well. Kagome sits down remembering what Inuyasha told her. "Don't push yourself".

Kagome: Now what's wrong?

Akane: Well, Ranma is my fiancé.

Kagome: O, so what's the problem you don't seem to get along very well?

Akane: That's just it our parents decited, not us.

Kagome: I see.

Akane: But I...I...I.

Kagome: You what?

Akane: I love him, he's just so mean that I can't tell him, he's always calling me a tomboy, and an Idiot, he's always picking on my pet pig P - Chan, I just don't think I can tell him that.

Kagome starts laughing remembering how it was for Inuyasha and her when they first meet. How they lied to themselves but in the end they both caved.

Kagome: I'm sorry Akane, truely I am It's just it sounds like Inuyasha and my relationship when we first meet.

Akane: (amazed and interested) REALLY?

Kagome: Yep, we both acted like we hated each other, we kept telling each other as well as ourselves that it was impossible to love someone like that. In the end we both wound up caving. We both confessed that we loved one another.

Akane looks at ground then at Kagome.

Akane: Who caved first?

Kagome: that depends on what you mean by caved. In order to save Inuyasha from becoming, well something we both didn't want, I kissed him to bring him back.

Akane: Really?

Kagome: Yep, we should be heading back, it's getting late. Inuyasha is going to start freaking out.

Akane: K oh and Kagome thanks for the advise, and help.

Kagome looks at Akane stands up to start walking and says.

Kagome: You're welcome Akane.

Kagome and Akane talk on the way back and decide to tell Ranma the truth tomorrow. When they return Kagome smiles when she sees Sango and Miroku holding each other. Kagome yawns and Inuyasha walks over to her and picks her up, puts her in the tent. Inuyasha stays in the tent, while Miroku and Sango set up Ranma and Akane's tent. Miroku being less that helpful.

Sango: Sorry we only have 1.

Akane: That's ok we'll just sleep on opposite sides.

Ranma: Why would I want to sleep with a tomboy like you anyway?

Sango and Miroku start laughing. Akane knows why but Ranma doesn't.

Ranma: What's so funny?

Sango and Miroku: O, Nothing, nothing at all.

Nighttime in Ranma and Akane's tent.

Akane: Huh? What's that noise?

Akane gets out of the tent and sees Kagome in a tree, with someone wearing the same clothes as Inuyasha was wearing.

Akane: Kagome? Who's your friend?

Kagome talks to the person and says.

Kagome: Come here.

Akane walks over to her and stands right under tree. Kagome carefully climbs down the tree. Akane and Kagome talk in whispers.

Kagome: You know how I promised to keep your secret about you - know - who?

Akane: Yeah.

Kagome: Well if you promise on your life not to tell anyone I'll let you see who's up there.

Akane: K I promise on my life not to tell.

Kagome: ok Inuyasha isn't a, well he isn't a full demon the way Sesshomaru is, he's only a half demon. So for him when the night of the new moon comes around he becomes a human you get it?

Akane: Yes.

Kagome: Good Inuyasha come on down.

Inuyasha jumps out of tree and lands in front of Kagome. Akane stares then smiles.

Akane: He looks the same only with human ears and black hair.

Kagome: Yeah I guess so.

Everyone goes back to their tents and goes to sleep.

Akane wakes up and sees a shadow outside her tent. Akane walks out to see Kagome.

Kagome: It's time.

Akane: Do you think I can?

Kagome: No I don't think you can, I know you can!

Kagome winces but thinks no one sees. Inuyasha did though.

Inuyasha: Kagome come here please.

Kagome walks over to Inuyasha.

Kagome: K what is it?

Inuyasha: We're going to Kyede's.

Kagome: But Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: No buts now come on.

Kagome: Fine.

Kagome and Inuyasha start walking to Kyede's. She starts having contractions. Inuyasha carries her there. Akane starts to worry about them when Sango comes over to her.

Sango: Kagome will be ok if Inuyasha's with her then I grantee you she's going to be ok.

Miroku: Yeah that's true.

After a while it was time for bed. And to bed they went. Akane wakes up to lots of noise.

Akane: What's with all the racket?

Akane stars as Kagome and Inuyasha came back during the night. Kagome walks toward Akane holding 1 of her 2 babies.

Kagome: Here why don't you hold her?

Akane: Me?

Ranma walks over to them.

Ranma: If it were me I wouldn't trust her with something that important she's bound to hurt her.

Akane: Why you...

Kagome: I would trust her with my life, and I'm sure she would trust me with hers. Akane, here, support her head.

Akane gently holds the baby. Inuyasha comes over holding the other baby.

Inuyasha: She's cute huh Akane?

Akane looks up at Inuyasha and nods yes. The baby starts to cry.

Akane: Oh no did I do something wrong?

Inuyasha and Kagome chuckle.

Kagome: No she's just tired that's all.

Kagome gently grabbed the baby, then she and her and went into their tent.

Akane sighs. Kagome walks up to Akane. Inuyasha walks out of the tent also.

Kagome: Akane isn't there something you want to tell Ranma?

Akane: O, O yeah, Ranma can you follow me.

Ranma: Fine, what attacks do you need to practice on me this time?

Akane: Why you little...

Inuyasha: May I Kagome?

Akane and Ranma look at Kagome who's closed her eyes and sighed.

Kagome: Just this once.

An Inuyasha walk up to Ranma grabs tetsugiua and whacks Ranma on the head hard.

Ranma: Ow, that hurt you know.

Inuyasha: Then don't be a jerk to Akane, and I won't have to do it anymore.

Ranma fallows Akane.

Akane: Ranma no rude comebacks or anything like that deal?

Ranma: Fine.

Akane: Ranma, I love you...I have always loved you...Please understand. Do you love me?

Ranma: ... (Thinking) Akane.

Akane: Ranma, are you ok?

Ranma falls to his knees, and starts crying. Akane runs to his side and puts an arm around him.

Akane: Ranma, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry.

Ranma: Yes!

Akane: Yes what?

Ranma: Yes I love you too.

Akane and Ranma hug. Then they kiss. Ranma and Akane walk back to Kagome and the others holding hands.

Kagome and Inuyasha see this and smile. Inuyasha starts to walk towards them, but Kagome grabs his shoulder and shakes her head no. Ranma and Akane sit by fire hugging one another. Inuyasha and Kagome sit down across from Ranma and Akane holding their children.

Kagome: I told you didn't I?

Akane: Yeah you did.

Inuyasha: See my lover?

Kagome: Some people just can't take a joke.

Inuyasha: Uh there must be some misunderstanding, Let me get this straight you and I are supposed to be lovers?

Kagome: this is no time to get all shy.

Inuyasha: you actually think I'd hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back?

Kagome: Of course you would, because that's what a lover would do!

Inuyasha: But we ain't lovers, and without love the whole argument kinda falls apart!

Kagome: So now some little gems are more important than me? How dare you say that after all we've been though together! In the meantime you better admit to yourself that you really love me!

Akane and Ranma look in bewilderment at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome: That's how we used to get along. It's much better now.

Akane: Oh Right we know the you - know - what I think you knew Ranma's secret.

Akane goes to nearby steam gets the bucket and fills it with water. Akane walks over to Ranma who stands up and allows Akane to pour the water on him. As Ranma turns into a girl, everyone stares. Akane gets a bucket of hot water (series magic), and pours it on Ranma. Akane and Ranma went back to school. 8 months later.

Ranma: Akane lets go were going to be late, and your always telling me to hurry up.

Akane: I know, I know.

Ranma starts running then stop Akane looks back.

Akane: Ranma what is it?

Ranma: Shampoo, Uko, Kuno, Kodachi, and Ryoga what will they think about, you know.

Akane: Your right! Their bound to try to kill one of us.

The ground under Akane crumbles and falls.

Ranma: Akane!!!!

Sango on Kerara: Grab on! Seems I'm making a habit of saving you huh?

Akane now on Kerara: Yeah, Thanks Sango.

Akane gets off Kerara and runs into Ranma's arms.

Sango: Wow Akane, congratulations on your pregnancy!

Akane: Huh? Oh thanks Sango. Congratulations on your pregnancy!

Sango: Thanks.

Miroku runs up to Sango.

Miroku: Sango? You ok?

Sango: Yes Miroku I'm fine, I can take care of myself you know.

Inuyasha wearing a Santa suit and Kagome walk up to them.

Inuyasha: I AM NOT WEARING THIS ANY LONGER!!

Kagome: Just for a little longer over here please.

Inuyasha fallows as Kagome walks over to the others.

Kagome: Inuyasha what do you say.

Inuyasha: (uninterested) Ho, Ho, Ho.

An Akane smile then takes necklace off Inuyasha.

Akane: I think you deserve this off for a day.

Akane hands the beads to Kagome.

Akane: Promise me you won't put it on him unless it's the only option.

Kagome: I promise.

Akane: K thank you. Now the only problem is getting to school without having to fight.

Inuyasha who was talking to Kagome starts yelling.

Inuyasha: Kagome in no way am I ganna fallow two pathetic humans around.

Kagome: Humans are pathetic are they? I don't know if you noticed you live with one, and help two more!

Inuyasha: Fine I'll go happy now?

Inuyasha walks over to Akane and Ranma.

Inuyasha: Let's go.

Akane: We can't. We can't hurt them.

Inuyasha: You gatta be kiding!

Ranma: She's not.

Inuyasha: Fine I won't hurt them now lets go.

Inuyasha, Akane, and Ranma walk off.

Akane: can we slow down a little? Please.

Ranma: Sure. Inuyasha slow down will you.

Inuyasha looks at Akane to tell her speed up when he remembers Kagome when she was pregnant and kept asking him to slow down.

Inuyasha: (caring) Sure.

Ranma: Thanks.

They are at school and start getting chased by Ryoga, Shampoo, Uko, Kuno, and Kodachi.

Inuyasha: I got it, hang on get to school. I'll be right behind you.

Ranma and Akane: thanks Inuyasha. (Thinking) He has his moments of kindness.

Ranma and Akane finish school and head back to the tendo dojo. Inuyasha went back to Kagome and the others.

Ranma in dream pacing outside door. Akane walks up to Ranma. Honey the baby's here want to hold him. What the baby's here but I'm not ready. Take him. Ok wait where are you going. You're on your own Ranma. Ranma wakes up screaming. Ranma outside and into a ditch. It starts to rain. Inuyasha finds him but it's the night of the new moon. It's almost over though.

Inuyasha: Huh? Ranma what are you doing here?

Ranma: Ah who are you?

Inuyasha: Ranma it's me, Inuyasha.

Ranma: No Inuyasha has white hair, dog ears, and claws.

Inuyasha changes back into half demon. Ranma sees.

Ranma: Inuyasha? It is you.

Inuyasha: Yeah so what's up?

Ranma tells Inuyasha his dream.

Ranma: I don't know to do.

Inuyasha sits down next to him.

Inuyasha: Calm down I used to have these kind of dreams all the time, (thinking out loud) only Kagome would be saying sit like 9,000 times in mine, but It will be ok just talk to her about it.

Akane wakes up and sees Ranma gone.

Akane: Huh? Where's Ranma.

Akane walks outside and sees Ranma and Inuyasha talking. Inuyasha's points his ears toward Akane and turns and toward her. Inuyasha gets up and walks away. Ranma looks back at Akane, smiles then frowns and looks down. Akane walk over to Ranma.

Akane: Ranma what's wrong?

Ranma: It's nothing.

Akane: Is it me?

Ranma: No of course not.

Akane: Then what?

Ranma: I'm afraid that someway, somehow when the baby's born I'm ganna do something wrong and your ganna leave me.

Akane looks away from Ranma, and looks at the ground.

Akane: I'm afraid too.

Ranma looks at her in concern.

Ranma: What are you afraid of?

Akane: That the birth is going to go horribly wrong.

Ranma: Oh I'm sorry.

Akane: I'm not too worried about it though.

Ranma: Huh? Why aren't you, I mean it's not like I want you to worry but...?

Akane: Because I have you Ranma.

Ranma eyes become wide in shock.

Akane: Lets go I want to find out when the baby's due.

Ranma: K.

Inuyasha watches as they walk off with arms around one another. Kagome walks up to him.

Kagome: What's going on now?

Inuyasha: Nothing anymore.

Akane and Ranma walk to Dr. Tofu's office.

Dr. Tofu: Oh, Hi Akane.

Akane: Hi Dr. Tofu, I was wondering how much longer do you think until the baby's born.

Dr. Tofu: I'm... not sure but if you follow me I might be able to find out.

Ranma and Akane follow but Ranma stops halfway there. Akane notices, and walks back to him.

Akane: Ranma It's Ok, look at me.

Ranma looks her in the eyes.

Akane: I'm fine see?

Ranma: Yeah but,

Akane: Don't worry about it.

Ranma and Akane continue to follow Dr. Tofu. Dr. Tofu uses and Ultrasound to see how far along Akane is.

Ranma: Well how close.

Dr. Tofu: Give me a minute Ranma! Ok let's see... About a week away I would say.

Ranma: A WEEK! Oh.

Ranma faints. Akane grabs, and holds Ranma tell he comes to.

Akane: Ranma calm down will you? It's fine.

Akane and Ranma talk about where they want to have the baby. Ranma deigns the tendo dojo because he knows Akane's father will be so happy he might cry, this might cause Akane to become anxious. Akane agrees but where will they have it.

Ranma: That's it!

Akane: What's it?

Ranma: I know where we can have the baby.

Akane: Where?

Ranma: You remember when Kagome was having her baby, how Inuyasha took her somewhere, but no one else came?

Akane: Yeah but so what what's that go to do with anything?

Ranma: I'm sure he could tell us three things. 1) Where is it? 2) Is it safe? And 3) Can we go there to have our child? I'm sure there will be no one to make us become any more anxious then we have to.

Ranma and Akane run toward where Inuyasha and his friends are. Ranma tries to talk but can barely breathe.

Ranma: In...u...ya...sh...a... we...

Inuyasha: Wait get your breath back before you try and talk, I can't understand a word you are trying to say. I can wait.

Ranma and Akane fall over because they are tired. After Ranma and Akane can breathe again and start to talk to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Ranma: First off we have three questions.

Akane: Where is the place where Kagome gave birth?

Kagome: You mean Kyede's? Not very far from here. Why?

Ranma: We want to have our baby there.

Kagome: Why, why not have it with your family?

Akane: Our families are...

Ranma: Our families are not really the best place to have a baby.

Kagome: Oh I see.

Ranma: Is Kyede's a safe place to have a baby?

Kagome: Yeah she's very clean and good at healing all kinds of injuries.

Ranma: Would Kyede mind if we had our baby there?

Inuyasha: Hang on I'll find out.

Inuyasha runs out of the tent and Kagome smiles. A few minutes pass and Inuyasha comes back in the tent.

Inuyasha: Kyede says she wouldn't mind helping with your birth. In fact she wants to help you with your birth or pregnancy in any way she can.

Ranma: Really that's great, isn't it Akane?

Akane: (tired) Yeah.

Inuyasha: We'll let you sleep.

Inuyasha and Kagome exit the tent.

Inuyasha: I remember when you were like that, tired all the time I started to worry about you.

Kagome: Yeah but towards the end it was harder and harder to stay awake.

Inuyasha: How close is she?

Kagome: Well I think, by how tired she is, plus we have to put into account that she was running, about a week and a half I think.

Inuyasha: Wow.

A week later. Kagome trying to teach Akane how to shoot an arrow.

Kagome: Almost try it this way. Hold it like this and shoot it like this. There you go you did it!

Inuyasha: How's it going?

Kagome: Ok, she's getting better.

Akane: (softly) I'm ganna take a break.

Kagome: Ok have fun!

Akane walks off and talks to Ranma.

Ranma: What is it Akane? Your are doing really well.

Akane: It's been a week already and the baby isn't here yet. I'm starting to worry.

Ranma: Don't worry it will be ok, go back to practice.

Akane walks back to practice archery.

Ranma: (thinking) Akane's right, I'm worried to. But I don't want to start to worry Akane even more, so I'll keep quiet about it.

Night falls.

Akane sits up ofvestlly stressed. Ranma gets up to.

Ranma: Akane you all right? (Thinking) course she's not alright stupid, why ask such a question?

Akane: I'm just going to go take a walk ok? I gotta think about some stuff.

Ranma: Ok just don't wander too far.

Akane nods and walks out of the tent.

Ranma: (thinking) I hope she's ok. I am so worried about her.

Akane: (thinking) Isn't he worried this baby is his too, why isn't he worried? What did I expect it's Ranma?

Inuyasha who was in a tree above Akane, due to the fact it was the night of the new moon, jumped down out of the tree and in front of Akane. Inuyasha put his hand over Akane's mouth so no one would wake up.

Akane: (muffled) Ahh.

Inuyasha: Pipe down! I just want to talk to you.

Inuyasha removes his hand.

Akane: Did you have to jump down and scare me like that?

Inuyasha: Sorry, Kagome told me to talk to you, and I heard your footsteps like three seconds ago. Remember I don't have my normal acute senses.

Akane: Oh! Right.

Akane sighs, and looks away.

Inuyasha: Akane, lets talk are you ok?

Akane: Huh? Uh yeah why?

Inuyasha: Its Ranma isn't it?

Akane: How'd you know?

Inuyasha: Doesn't seem worried, does he?

Akane: No I think it might be better if I wasn't having this baby.

Inuyasha: Akane, did you ever think that he's trying to hide how he actually feels.

Akane: What would ever give you that idea?

Inuyasha: Well... When Kagome first told me that she was pregnant, I acted like it was no big deal. I kept hiding my true feelings for a long time after that. Maybe Ranma is doing the same thing, so you don't become more worried, than you already are.

Akane: Maybe. Night and thanks.

Akane enters her tent, and Inuyasha enter his tent. Morning. Koga walks up to Kagome.

Koga: Yo Kagome!

Kagome: (thinking) (Sarcastic) Great, Koga, just what I need more problems to add to my already complicated life. (Speaking) Yeah hi Koga, how are you today? Good I assume.

Koga grads Kagome's hand.

Koga: Dear Kagome, who's your friend?

Koga looks at Akane. Akane looks at Koga as he walks over to her.

Akane: My name's Akane.

Koga is about to ask a question when Ranma kicks him hard in the head and stands in front of Akane.

Ranma: You go anywhere near her and you'll have to answer to me got it? Akane is my wife!!

Koga: I was just trying to make friendly conversation.

Inuyasha: (ANGRY) Koga!!!!

Koga: Oh mutt faces you're still alive huh?

Ranma runs up to Koga and does shishiarmigurikan. (Shishiarmigurikan fast fists attack). Koga falls down.

Koga: Wh... Wh... What was that for?

Ranma: Inuyasha is NOT a mutt he's my friend, I will fight you unless you take it back.

Koga leaps to his feet.

Koga: You wanna fight you got it. Ranma and Koga get in a huge fight and this time Ranma goes flying.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Akane: RANMA!!!

Koga: Talks a big talk, but when it comes to actual fighting he's weak in the knees.

Kagome almost in tears: Ranma are you ok?

Ranma: I'm fine, let me at him!

Koga: You haven't had your fill yet!

Ranma runs at Koga, again they fight, and again Ranma goes flying. Ranma happens to land in the stream.

Koga: Had enough?

Ranma in girl form: And you call yourself a man! Come at me if your man enough.

Koga: Where's the guy? I don't fight girls sorry.

Ranma: What am not good enough for ya?

Koga: I don't fight girls, you're a girl.

Ranma: I'm a guy!

Koga: You look like a girl to me.

Akane runs over to Ranma.

Akane: (Whispering) Ranma you're in your girl form.

Ranma: No I'm... (Looks at self) I guess I am, but that's not gonna stop me.

Koga: You're a weird girl I must admit.

Ranma: Yeah? Your one to talk.

Koga: (Growls) THAT'S IT.

Ranma: (Dodging attacks) Huh I could dodge you in my sleep.

Koga: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Ranma: Oh NOW your serious? I thought you were just warming up.

Inuyasha: (Thinking) He's good.

Ranma: (still dodging attacks) (Thinking) (Sarcastic) Great Kuno! (Happy) Wait a minute I can use him to my advantage. (Speaking) YO KUNO!

Kuno: Pigtailed girl! You leave my pigtailed girl alone!!

Ranma jumps in a tree and Kuno is hit by Koga. Ranma starts laughing hysterically.

Koga: Oops Sorry I was aiming for her.

Koga points to girl Ranma. Kuno whacks Koga on the head with the sword.

Kuno: You leave my pigtailed princesses alone!!!!

Ranma: (thinking) Kuno you idiot, just give up already.

Akane: Oh Kuno, give up.

Kuno: Akane Tendo! I'm coming! How dare you capture Akane Tendo and the pigtail girl! You fiend! Prepare to die!

Koga: (confusused) Capture? I've captured them now?

Koga runs off at incredible speed. Ranma jumps out of tree. Kuno hugs her, only to be punched in face.

Ranma: Save it Kuno, I'm not in the mood.

Ranma runs to Akane and they both run to the hot springs.

Inuyasha: I can see how that secret could get a little annoying.

Kagome: Yeah, No kiding!

Akane pours warm water over Ranma. Ranma looks away.

Ranma: Akane...

Akane: What is it?

Ranma: I'm sorry I'm such a pain.

Akane: O don't worry about it it's not your fault that you change in cold water.

Ranma: I didn't mean that.

Akane: (thinking) What does he mean?

Ranma: I mean I know I don't seem too worried about the baby, but in reality, I'm terrified. I just didn't want you to worry even more.

Akane remembers what Inuyasha said when she walked out of the tent, thinking this baby was a bad idea. Well... When Kagome first told me that she was pregnant, I acted like it was no big deal. I kept hiding my true feelings for a long time after that. Maybe Ranma is doing the same thing, so you don't become more worried, than you already are.

Akane: (Thinking) Inuyasha was right, how could he have known.

Ranma: Akane? You ok?

Akane starts crying.

Ranma: Akane what's wrong?

Akane: (though sobs) For the longest time... I thought you didn't want this baby... but now I know you do.

Ranma grabs Akane and hugs her close to his heart.

Ranma: Akane... If I was upsetting you this much why didn't you tell me?

Akane: I thought it might make you angry.

Akane cries on Ranma's shoulder. Akane falls asleep in Ranma's arms, for the first time in a long time, Akane slept happily. Ranma picks her up and heads back to the others. Ranma comes to the others and heads in for the night. Inuyasha is about to go in and talk to them when Kagome grabs his arm and nods no. Inuyasha understands and heads in for the night as well with Kagome.

Akane practicing with arrows. For old times sake they were going to act like they didn't like each other again. Ranma sitting in tree and Akane hitting tree bark. Inuyasha and Kagome walk out.

Ranma: LAME!

Akane glares and shoots an arrow at Ranma. Ranma dodges arrow and lands on other tree.

Ranma: Missed me, nenenenenene.

Ranma makes funny faces at Akane. Ranma jumps out of the tree. Ranma walks over Akane.

Ranma: You are getting really good.

Akane: Thanks.

Inuyasha and Kagome notice Akane grab her stomach. Ranma notices as well. Inuyasha and Kagome run up to them knowing that it's contractions.

Inuyasha: Akane, get on, just trust me on this Ok?

Akane: Ok.

Kagome: Ranma follow me k?

They all run to Kyede's.

Kyede: What it's late what are you doing here?

Inuyasha: She's having contractions!

Kyede: O put her in the hut I'll be right in.

Inuyasha lays Akane in the hut pushes Ranma in and gets out. Kyede enters with some herbs.

Kyede: Eat these Akane.

Akane starts to eat them.

Akane: Ugh they taste horrible!!

Kyede: I know but they will make it easier on you. Now EAT!

Akane eats them with weird faces. Akane falls asleep. Contractions are still going on but Akane can't feel them. Akane wakes up and is in labor. Ranma is rubbing her head to try and calm her down. A few hours latter, Kyede walks out of the tent but before she does she asks if it's Ok for the others to come in or do they want to wait tell tomorrow.

Akane: They can come in.

Ranma smiles as he holds one of the little bundles in his hands. Inuyasha and the others come in.

Akane: (Still recovering) Hey guys.

Ranma: Akane, what are we going to name them?

Akane: I… I don't know! Any ideas would be welcome.

Inuyasha: Well this is an idea I just had but you could name them … never mind it'll sound stupid.

Akane: Inuyasha right now all ideas are welcome.

Inuyasha: Ok… ok well you could name the boy Akama, and the girl Ranane.

Akane: Those are great names! Thanks Inuyasha! I have an idea tomorrow we can go skating!

Kagome: That would be fun what do you think Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (Grumbling) Fine, do I have to wear those weird things you wear?

Kagome: Shoes? Yes how else are you gonna skate?

Inuyasha: Fine.

Inuyasha walks out of the tent in a huff.

Kagome: Don't take it to personally Inuyasha doesn't like wearing things if he has to.

The next day at the ice rink. Azusa is there and so are Ryoga, Shampoo, Kuno, and Uko. Ranma, Akane, Inuyasha, and Kagome walk in. Ranma and Akane enter the ice rink. Inuyasha meanwhile is struggling to get the right size skates onto his feet.

Ryoga: (Angry) Ranma!

Shampoo: (Adoringly) Ranma!

Kuno: Akane!

Uko: (Adoringly) Ranma!

Ranma: (Thinking) Great them plus Azusa that's just what I need.

Shampoo: Who he?

Shampoo points at Inuyasha. Who by now has (with a lot of help from Kagome) now put his skates on.

Ranma: Inuyasha, a friend of mine.

Inuyasha steps on to ice with Kagome helping him.

Inuyasha: Kagome! I can't even stand on this stuff.

Kagome: Try it this way! Ahhh!

Inuyasha falls and Kagome falls on him. They both start laughing.

Macado enters rink. Looks at Kagome and Inuyasha. Everyone else is staring at Macado.

Macado: Pathetic, You're pathetic.

Inuyasha and Kagome stand up. Azusa grabs Ranma and is about to make him fall.

Azusa: Your wide open!

Inuyasha skates over to Azusa with such still even Kagome is surprised. Inuyasha grabs tetsugiua and its sheath and slams the bottom on Azusa's head.

Inuyasha: So are you.

Azusa falls to the ground. Inuyasha puts tetsugiua back.

Macado: What's your name? Red guy.

Inuyasha looks at Macado with confusion.

Inuyasha: You talking to me?

Macado: Course do you see anyone else wearing blood red clothes?

Inuyasha: (Growls at him) that's it buddy!

Inuyasha skates over to Macado and tries to punch him. Macado dodges.

Inuyasha: (Thinking) Man and on this slippery wet stuff too? I guess I'll have to finish him off in one blow. Inuyasha starts to pull out Tetsugiua.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha falls on face, Kagome skates over to him.

Inuyasha: Kagome what did you do that for?

Kagome: You can't use your sword it's not fair!

Inuyasha: Do you want and win?

Kagome: Not like that no!

Inuyasha: (Looks at Kagome's stare then looks away) as you wish.

Macado: So you let a girl tell you what to do huh?

Inuyasha: Like you'd know anything about it!

Kagome: Inuyasha we can win if we fight.

Inuyasha: Really?!

Kagome: (Nods yes) Hm Mmm.

Inuyasha: Well, let's go!

Inuyasha and Kagome skate toward Azusa and Macado. Inuyasha and Macado talked and Inuyasha knows that it's metrical arts staking. Inuyasha grabs Kagome and puts her on his back.

Inuyasha: Hold on Kagome we have to strike first.

Kagome: (Nods yes) Hmmm.

Inuyasha throws Kagome and punches Macado really hard in the stomach. Inuyasha grabs Kagome as he skates toured the fence.

Kagome: Inuyasha! The fence the fence!

Inuyasha: Ugh! (Drops Kagome and stops just in time to not hit the fence) Whew close Kagome, Kagome, Kagome where are you?

Inuyasha gets hit by the sliding Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome what'd you do that for?

Kagome: It's not my fault you're the one who dropped me!

Inuyasha: I only dropped you so I could stop!

Kagome: Oh sure drop your wife so you stop that makes perfect sense!

Inuyasha: Well sorry for trying to save you!

Ranma and Akane skate over to Inuyasha and Kagome to break up the fight.

Kagome: Oh sure because saving me is dropping me on the ice!

Inuyasha: Fine next time I won't save…

Ranma: That's enough Inuyasha, knock it off!

Akane: Kagome I saw what happened and I think he was trying to save you.

Kagome: Yeah I guess so (thinking) He really was trying to hide his ears.

Ranma: You could have saved her even better but I see what you were trying to do.

Inuyasha: I guess I could say sorry.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Akane, and Ranma skate toured each other.

Inuyasha: Kagome I'm (sniffs) (looks around) (sniffs) Behind us look out!

Inuyasha grabs Kagome and jumps high to dodge the Macado who is trying to hit them from above. Ranma and Akane did the same as Inuyasha, Kagome.

Inuyasha: You…

Kagome: Don't Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome? I thought you were still mad at me.

Kagome: (smiles) There's no point in being mad at you. I know I'll loose.

Inuyasha puts Kagome on his back and jumps down to the ice.

Macado: Seriously you're pathetic.

Inuyasha: Shut up! You have no idea what I can do with her by my side!

Macado does the goodbye world to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome don't let go! (Thinking) How am I going to get her out of this? That's it! (Speaking) Kagome let go of me!

Ranma: (Thinking) Is Inuyasha crazy?

Akane: (Thinking) Is Inuyasha crazy?

Kagome: No I can't I'll go flying!

Inuyasha: Kagome do you trust me?!

Kagome: Yes…

Inuyasha: Then let go I promise I'll catch you!

Kagome: … O… k…

Kagome lets go Inuyasha flips and punches Macado hard in the chest causing him to let go of Azusa. Azusa lets go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha lands and skates over to Kagome as she falls on his back. Inuyasha stops and kneels down.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (trying not to transform) I'm ok Kagome.

Kagome: (Thinking) That's not ok Inuyasha are you transforming? The tetsugiua where is the tetsugiua?! There it is! (Speaking) Hang on Inuyasha! I'll get the tetsugiua!

Kagome skates over to where the tetsugiua is and grabs tetsugiua. She skates over to Inuyasha and hands him the sword Inuyasha grabs her with his full demon claws as she hands him the sword.

Inuyasha: (Coming out of full demon) Thanks Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha you're bleeding!

Ranma: What?!

Akane: Inuyasha!

Both Akane and Ranma skate over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (Eyes are closed) (Weak) I'm fine honest.

Kagome: (hugs him) (crying) Inuyasha please come with me!

Inuyasha: (weak) No I have to stop Macado.

Akane: Inuyasha you'll be killed!

Ranma: I know how your feeling but Akane's right!

Inuyasha: (weak) Would you shut up I said no and I meant no.

Kagome: Inuyasha let's go.

Inuyasha: (not full strength) Yeah let's go.

Akane: Kagome are you crazy Inuyasha will die.

Kagome: You can't reason with him when he's like this it's pointless to fight with him.

Inuyasha and Kagome get caught in the dance of death.

Inuyasha: (Saving Kagome by throwing her out of the dance of death) Kagome run!

The dance of death stops and Inuyasha falls to the ground.

Kagome: No! Inuyasha!

Kagome skates over to Inuyasha. Macado is about to punch her when Inuyasha blocks his attack with the tetsugiua's sheath. Macado goes flying a small way.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Kagome I can't…

Macado: You jerk!

Macado and Azusa do the goodbye world again.

Kagome: (thinking) Inuyasha won't be able to take this! I have to do something!

Inuyasha summons what strength he has left to kick Azusa in the face. Inuyasha and Kagome go flying, Kagome is going to hit the wall when Inuyasha flips himself over so Kagome hits him in the chest. Then Inuyasha and Kagome slide down the wall.

Kagome: Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Answer me! Inuyasha!!!!

Kagome cries onto Inuyasha.

Macado: I told him he couldn't beat me!

Kagome: How dare you don't even play fair!

Macado: You're not supposed to play fair.

Ranma: (Thinking) Is Inuyasha dead?

Akane: (Thinking) Is Inuyasha dead?

Kagome: You…

Inuyasha: (Very weak) Don't be so sure Macado I got you pretty good too.

Kagome: Inuyasha? Your ok?!

Macado: Heh Heh, yeah…

Macado coughs up blood then falls to ground.

Inuyasha: (smiles) Told ya?

Inuyasha puts his head down on the ice.

Ranma: Wow he didn't give up did he?

Akane: The question is, is he going to make it?

Kagome: Inuyasha your ok now right?

Inuyasha: (weak) Yeah I guess.

Inuyasha falls asleep. Kagome cries onto him. Akane cries on Ranma who is at the verge of crying himself. Sango and Kerara enter rink and see Inuyasha and the others. Sango and Kerara run over to them.

Sango: (stares in horror at Inuyasha's wounds) What happened?!

Kagome looks up and sees Sango and Kerara.

Kagome: Sango I need Kerara!

Sango: What for?

Kagome: Inuyasha is so injured he won't wake up.

Sango: (nods yes) Yes but hang on.

Kagome: (Hastily) We don't have time, besides they were bound to find out eventually.

Sango: (nods yes) Kerara!

Kerara transforms. Kagome and Sango work together to put Inuyasha on her. Inuyasha's headband falls off not even Kagome notices.

Sango: Kagome go with Kerara, Kerara go to Kyede's well meat you there.

Kagome: Thanks Sango.

Sango nods yes. Kerara and Kagome leave Sango, Ranma, and Akane start walking to Kyede's.

Ranma: Akane you could have helped Inuyasha!

Akane: Oh sure why weren't you helping him, you two seem to be great friends.

Ranma: Oh yeah…

Sango: Guys knock it off! You don't know how bad Inuyasha is hurt! The fact that he didn't struggle when we put him on Kerara is a bad sign!

Ranma: Really?

Sango: (starts crying) Yeah.

Ranma and Akane look at each other then walk in silence the rest of the way. At Kyede's, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kerara arrive.

Kyede: What happened to ye?

Kagome: Kyede, Inuyasha needs your help A.S.A.P.

Kyede: Come in ye and Inuyasha.

Kagome and Kerara come in and lay Inuyasha down. Inuyasha doesn't even struggle when Kyede takes the top part of his kimono off.

Kagome: (thinking) He must be in really bad shape.

Kyede: hmm what happened?

Kagome: Why, can't it be fixed?

Kyede: Kagome I need to know what happened to ye.

Kagome: We were in marital arts skating.

Kyede: Kagome take a look.

Kagome inched over to where Kyede was and gasped.

Kagome: No!

Kyede: I have to go get some herbs can ye stay here with him?

Kagome: Yes.

Kyede walks out using Kerara to get the herbs faster. Kagome has a flashback. Kagome is still talking to Kyede.

Kagome: is it bad?

Kyede: Well it couldn't be any closer to hit and kill him.

Kagome: Meaning…?

Kyede: He has three broken ribs. If the fourth had broken, it would've puckered his heart and killed him.

Kagome's flashback ends. Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she starts to cry. Kyede walks in. Kyede sees Kagome crying puts the herbs on Inuyasha's wounds, washes hands and puts her arm around Kagome.

Kyede: Ye couldn't have done anything different.

Kagome: It's all my fault; I shouldn't have brought him to the ice skating rink.

Kyede: Hush child.

Kagome: Kyede…

Kyede: He'll make it, this is Inuyasha were talking about, if anyone can make it he can.

Kagome walks out of tent crying as Sango, Ranma, and Akane walk up.

Sango: Kagome is he…

Kagome: (nods no) But close to.

Sango hugs Kagome and Kagome hugs her back. Ranma and Akane start to go in tent when Kagome notices. Kagome turns to them.

Kagome: Please don't, I don't want him to wake up yet.

Ranma: Ok.

Akane: Ok.

Kyede walks out of the tent and walks to Kagome. Kyede asks to talk to Kagome privately. Everyone agrees. Kagome and Kyede talk for while then they both run to the tent.

Sango: Ranma, Akane, Stay out.

Ranma and Akane look at Sango as they were about to enter the tent.

Sango: If they wanted us they would have asked for us.

Meanwhile Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kyede are in the tent and talking.

Kagome: Inuyasha I'm so glad you're ok. I'm guessing the surgery was a success.

Kyede: Yes but he won't be able to move for about a month.

Inuyasha: I can move just fine!

Kagome: No you can't and please no more.

Inuyasha: Fine.

Miroku starts to walk toured the tent, Sango catches him with another girl.

Sango: MIROKU!!!!

Sango slaps him hard on the face.

Sango: YOU PERVERT!!!!

Miroku: Sa… Sango.

Sango: (starts crying) Kerara!

Kerara: Meow. (Transforms) Roar!

Sango: Let's go Kerara.

Sango and Kerara fly away. Miroku wonders why Sango took it so easy on him. Kagome had broken her leg and was in a splint. Miroku asks if he can enter the tent. Kagome says ok but not to push Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Would you stop worrying about me I'm just fine! See I'll stand up and uhh.

Kagome: Inuyasha please your open you'll wounds again.

Inuyasha: Kagome I'm just fine honest! I'll…

Miroku: Inuyasha (Miroku wants to help him and grabs the beads holding the power of the wind tunnel dormant) do you want to get sucked in? If not lie down and stop struggling.

Inuyasha: Stupid priest!

Miroku: Monk.

Kagome: Miroku can I talk to you alone?

Miroku: …sure.

Kagome tries to stand up Kyede has to help her. Kagome and Miroku walk out Ranma and Akane ask if they can enter the tent. Kagome looks at them.

Kagome: Yes but if he tries to stand up or move stop him.

Ranma: Ok.

Akane: Ok.

Kagome and Miroku continue walking. Finally Kagome stops and starts to talk about what happened. Kagome told him everything, the skating, the fight, Inuyasha being strong, the broken ribs, and Inuyasha's surgery. Sango flies back and sees Miroku with Kagome but thinks it's another women.

Sango: That pervert Kerara I have to teach Miroku another lesson. Let's go.

Sango and Kerara land then Sango runs to slap Miroku when she sees it's Kagome. Sango walks up.

Sango: Sorry to disturb but…

Kagome: Then Sango came and if it weren't for her and Kerara, Inuyasha might have been in a much worse state when we got here. Oh (Kagome uses her sleeve to dry her tears) Hi Sango how long have you been standing there?

Sango: Only for the last part, Miroku?

Miroku is crying and takes off not wanting Sango to see him like this. Sango is confused and gets on Kerara and chases after him. Kagome starts walking back to the tent when she sees Sesshomaru.

Kagome: No! Not here, not now!

Kagome runs to the tent yelling.

Kagome: Ranma, Akane, RUN!!!!

Ranma and Akane walk out of the tent. Inuyasha sees Sesshomaru when Ranma and Akane exit the tent. Inuyasha tries to get up but Kyede holds him down. Kagome stands in front of the tent.

Kagome: Please Sesshomaru! Go I don't want to fight!

Sango: Hiraikotsu! Kerara stay and protect Akane and Ranma!

Akane: Hey!

Ranma: Were not that weak. Ahhh.

Akane: Ahhh.

Sesshomaru does dragon strike at Akane and Ranma. Kerara head butts them out of the way. Then dodges the attack herself, and flies over to them to protect them. Ranma comes up with a plan to help them but it would mean that Ranma would have to face his fear.  
Ranma: (thinking) Ok, ok I can do this… all I have to do is psych myself out… Ok on three… one…two… three… I can't do this!... I have to!... I can do this, I can do this…Man I can't do this!... I have to, I have to, I have to, I have to… Ahhh!

Ranma runs and jumps on to Kerara.

Akane: Ranma? What do you think your doing (yelling) Your scared senseless of cats!

Ranma flinches at the word then looks at Akane flustered.

Ranma: She's not a cat! She's a uh… uh… uh… well she's not a cat!

Akane: (Thinking) Ranma what are you trying to do? Be a man? Honestly it's pathetic.

Ranma on Kerara flies tour Sango, Miroku and Kagome who are fighting. Sango tries to get him to go back.

Sango: Ranma I thought you were afraid of cats? You do know Kerara is a cat right?

Ranma flinches twice and almost goes into "It's a cat! Get it off me! " spree.

Ranma: I swear the next person who says cat other than me; I will get off her, run to the nearest exit, and not help any of you people!

Akane: (thinking) Ranma? You're trying to help them? I see now, wow, Ranma talk about guts!

Ranma: Guy in white kimono! Sheshearmuguekan!

Sesshomaru: It's Sesshomaru, and I will ugh!

Sesshomaru gets hit full power by the Sheshearmuguekan. Sesshomaru goes flying.

Sesshomaru: You little… Come here!

Sesshomaru grabs Ranma and puts his legs under his and grabs his arms and pulls. Inuyasha while no one was looking got up just as Ranma was pulled.

Inuyasha: (weakly) Wind scar!

Sesshomaru gets hit by the Wind scar and goes flying.

Sango: That's Inuyasha's attack!

Kagome: That's Inuyasha's attack!

Miroku: That's Inuyasha's attack!

All of them look at the now standing Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha I'll kill you!

Inuyasha: (faking that he's alright) Come at me then!

Kagome: (thinking) Inuyasha you're to injured to fight. But if you don't fight Ranma and others are gonna get hurt. That's why you're going to fight isn't it?

Sesshomaru: Prepare your self little brother! Come at me! I'll make it easy on you I'll come to you!

Ranma: (weakly) (thinking) Little brother?! Uhh.

Ranma is weak but has no major injures. Sesshomaru runs toured Inuyasha and does dragon strike.

Ranma: (yelling) INUYAHSA LOOK OUT!!!!

Inuyasha: Backlash wave!

Sesshomaru dodges the backlash wave and puts his sword away.

Sesshomaru: Poison whip!

Inuyasha: Atamate Barashe!

Sesshomaru gets hit by Atamate Barashe; Inuyasha gets hit by poison whip. Both go flying.

Ranma: INUYAHSA!

Kagome: (sighs) Please don't die.

Sango: INUYAHSA!

Miroku: INUYAHSA! I'LL SAVE YOU!

Akane: INUYAHSA!

Sango: MIROKU NO! You'll suck in Inuyasha too!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha! I'll kill you!

Sesshomaru stands up and runs at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gets up and jumps up into a tree.

Sesshomaru: Coward! Get down here!

Inuyasha has his hand on his wound; he pulls his hand away and sees that his wound has reopened.

Inuyasha: (thinking) Dangit! If I keep fighting then I might do worse than I had before and I barely made it out that time.

Sesshomaru: Coward! Fine I'll come to you!

Inuyasha starts running from tree to tree to dodge Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fallows Inuyasha not sparing a second. Kagome sees Inuyasha holding his side and knows Inuyasha's wound has reopened.

Kagome: (thinking) His wound reopened, and yet he's still fighting! (Speaking) We have to help him come on everyone!

Kagome runs Sango and Miroku on Kerara run next to Kagome.

Sango: Kagome what's happened? Why the sudden rush to help?

Kagome: Inuyasha's wound has reopened!

Sango and Miroku are in shock.

Miroku: You mean…

Kagome: Yeah! If we don't hurry he might die!

Miroku: I'm so sorry…

Miroku starts rubbing Sango's butt.

Sango: Your deranged now is not the time to be a pervert!

Sango slaps Miroku on the face only this time Miroku was trying to get her to slap him; he looked over at Kagome to see if his plan had worked.

Kagome: (Starts laughing)

Miroku: (thinking) It worked it was a long shot but it worked. I got her to stop thinking about Inuyasha. Maybe only for a second but I got her to stop thinking about him at least for a little bit!

Kagome: (though laughs) Miroku… stop distracting me!... We need to help Inuyasha!

Inuyasha goes flying and lands on Kagome. Inuyasha grabs her and starts to jump from tree to tree again.

Inuyasha: Kagome why did you come here!

Kagome: To help you that's why!

Inuyasha: Kagome If I needed your help I would have asked!

Kagome: You do need my help your wound has reopened!

Inuyasha: …You know?

Kagome: Yes I saw you holding your side!

Inuyasha: Kagome I'm not strong enough to have you help me so stay here!

Inuyasha lands next to the well that Kagome uses to go back to her era.

Inuyasha: Stay here!

Kagome: No!

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: You need me and you know it!

Inuyasha: I CAN'T LOSE YOU!

Kagome stares at Inuyasha who is crying.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: I'm not strong enough Kagome! I can't afford to loose you! I'm sorry it's my fault.

Sesshomaru snaps a branch when he lands on a tree and Inuyasha jumps into a nearby tree and starts to leap from tree to tree again. Kagome is left at well.

Kagome: (thinking) Inuyasha… (Flashback)

Kagome: You need me and you know it!

Inuyasha: I CAN'T LOSE YOU!

Kagome stares at Inuyasha who is crying.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: I'm not strong enough Kagome! I can't afford to loose you! I'm sorry it's my fault.

(Present) Inuyasha you admitted your feelings to me?!

Sesshomaru does dragon strike. Inuyasha gets hit by the dragon strike. Inuyasha goes flying and can't move any part of him without wanting to scream out in pain, Inuyasha can breath without pain though the stitches have held. Sesshomaru raises his only hand to do the final blow when a sacred arrow goes though his kimono.

Inuyasha: (thinking) Kagome! No! Please stop I can't live without you.

Kagome: Sesshomaru back off or I'll kill… uh… her!

Kagome points her arrow at Rin. Sesshomaru looks and his eyes widen, but he shows no emotions.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha's not very lively anyway, better wait a little while.

Sesshomaru runs at Kagome, Kagome with her arrow at the ready just in case. Sesshomaru grabs Rin and takes off, Kagome puts her arrow away then runs to Inuyasha. Inuyasha with lots of pain manages to sit up. Kagome runs into his arms and starts crying into him. Inuyasha hugs her and starts to cry himself.

Kagome: Inuyasha? Are you ok?

Inuyasha: I didn't want your help because I didn't want to lose you even if it meant I lost my life in the process of saving you.

Kagome: I couldn't not help Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: I can't loose you either! If I did I don't know what I'd do!

Inuyasha: Kagome… ugh… I'm so…

Inuyasha grabs her tighter and winches in pain, then hesitantly let's go and falls to the ground.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I'm ok Kagome! I just can't sit anymore. Just let me rest for a little while.

Kagome: No don't go to sleep!

Inuyasha: Kagome! I promise I won't die, I won't die for you.

Kagome: Thank you Inuyasha!

Inuyasha nods, then Kagome tells him she is going to get help. Inuyasha sighs smiles and goes to sleep. Kagome grabs Sango, Miroku, Kyede, Shippo, Akane, Ranma, and Kerara. They go to where Inuyasha lies hurt.

Ranma: Inuyasha, no you can't be dead! No!

Akane: No Inuyasha!

Kagome calmly walks up to him and kneels down to talk to him. Ranma and the others watched in amazement as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and Kagome starts to cry. Inuyasha sits up and hugs Kagome.

Ranma: He's ok! I'm so glad!

Inuyasha: I promised didn't I? I never go back on my promises.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha starts to stand up when Kagome stands up. Inuyasha uses her to stand up then throws her aside. Ranma and the others rush to Kagome's side.

Ranma: Inuyasha what was that…

Inuyasha's sword and its sheath go flying and Inuyasha falls to the ground.

Ranma: Inuyasha!

Ranma starts to run toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (Trying not to transform) Stay Back! STAY BACK!!!!

Inuyasha gets up and runs away from the group. Leaving his sword behind. Kagome runs to where inuyasha was and sees tetsuiga. Her eyes widen and she knows why he ran. She runs over to Sango.

Kagome: Sango let me barrow Kerara!

Sango: (Confused) Sure what for?

Kagome: No time to explain!

Kagome grabs tetsuiga and runs toward Kerara.

Sango: (Thinking) I see now! (Speaking) Come on guys lets go!!

Everyone follows Kagome at a distance.

Kagome: Inuyasha! NO!

Kagome runs at Inuyasha who is full demon. Ranma and Akane start to run after her, but Sango puts her arm out and stops them. Kagome hugs him and Inuyasha grabs her with his full demon claws and throws her. Akane, Ranma, and Shippo all run forward, when Kerara jumps in front of them, transforms, and roars at them causeing them to fall back. Kagome gets up bleeding badly and runs toward Inuyasha again sword in hand. Akane and Ranma look at Sango who is crying.

Akane: Are you crazy?

Ranma: INUYAHSA WILL KILL HER AT THIS RATE!!!!

Sango: WE CAN'T INTERFERE!!!! Only Kagome can get though to him at this point!

Miroku: Sango's right even I can't talk to him now. Inuyasha can't hear anyone but Kagome now.

Akane has a flash back of when she first saw Inuyasha on the night of the new moon.

Akane: Who caved first?

Kagome: that depends on what you mean by caved. In order to save Inuyasha from becoming, well something we both didn't want, I kissed him to bring him back.

Akane's flashback ends and her mind starts racing.

Akane: (Thinking) Could this be what Kagome was talking about when she said "something neither of us wanted"?

Ranma looks at Akane as she looks down and is ofvestly thinking very hard.

Ranma: (Whispering) Akane whats wrong?!

Akane: (Thinking) No she would've told me wouldn't she? And even if she didn't why would she allow herself to be thrown? It doesn't make any sense none of it!

Ranma: (Whispering) Akane?!!

Akane: No I'm thinking about this to much! Or am I? I mean she can use sit why not use that if she can't get him to hear her voice? I mean that's what I would do, why doesn't she?

Ranma: (Whispering) Akane?!!!

Akane: (Thinking) Could it be that Inuyasha's injured and that's why she won't tell him to sit? Is it because she wants to see how far he will go? Is it because she loves him with all her heart and die for him? That's it! That's gotta be it!!!!

Ranma: (Whispering) Akane?!!!!

Akane: Huh? Sorry Ranma whats happened?

Sango: Inuyasha!!!!

Miroku: Inuyasha!!!!

Shippo: Inuyasha!!!!

Ranma and Akane look back as Kerara and the others run to the badly hurt Kagome and the normal Inuyasha. Ranma and Akane join them and all of them are happy to see both are ok. Inuyasha and Kagome can't hear the others they are to busy holding on to one another to even care.

Inuyasha: Kagome. You idiot!

Kagome: What do you mean idiot?!!!! If it weren't for me you would still be full demon!

Inuyasha: (laughing) Yeah I guess so.

Kagome: (Thinking) He agreed so easily, what's wrong with him?

Inuyasha: (Thinking) I almost killed you Kagome. If you hadn't attached tetsuiga when you did I might've killed you. And if I did I would've lost you Kagome... forever. I would never see your smile again, or had the chance to smell you again. You used a shampoo and condishtioner that wasn't as strong so you had a more natural scent. And for me too. And to think with these claws, I almost killed you Kagome. I'm sorry, so, so, sorry. For the first time I realized how uncontrolable I can be. I'm sorry, I'm not afraid to say it anymore, I'm sorry. (Skeaking) I'm sorry Kagome.

Kagome: Huh? (Thinking) Now he appolijising? Ok now I know something's wrong. (Speaking) Uh... It's ok.

Inuyasha: It isn't ok.

Kagome: No serously, I'm alright. Honest.

Inuyasha: That's not why I'm appolijising, although that is part of it. No I'm appolijising because I almost killed you Kagome. If you hadn't attached tetsuiga when you did I might've killed you. And if I did I would've lost you Kagome... forever. I would never see your smile again, or had the chance to smell you again. You used a shampoo and condishtioner that wasn't as strong so you had a more natural scent. And for me too. And to think with these claws, I almost killed you Kagome. I'm sorry, so, so, sorry. For the first time I realized how uncontrolable I can be. I'm sorry, I'm not afraid to say it anymore, I'm sorry.

Kagome wants to cry and hugs Inuyasha in a tight hug and neither seem to notice their wounds.

Everyone else stares in disbelife, not only has Inuyasha accepted he was wrong but admitted to himself that he really was close to loosing Kagome for good.

Sango: Uh.. Inuyasha don't you think we should get Kagome to Kyede's. So her wounds can be treated?

Inuyasha gets up and gently picks Kagome up and gets ready to run.

Sango: Uh Inuyasha your wounds.

Inuyasha: Feh this is nothing I've had worse!

Ranma: He's had worse?!

Inuyasha and Kagome start running off, with the others in the dust.

Ranma: Ok now I am seriosly confused! Inuyasha's had worse wounds then this? Then why is he running now when he wouldn't before? Why is so stuck up? Hey is anyone lissioning to me? Is anyone going to answer my questions?

Mirkou: Sango are you ok?

Sango continues to look in the direction Inuyasha and Kagome went. Ranma meanwhile continues to ask questions that don't get answered.

Ranma: HOW COME NO ONE IS ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS? SOMEONE HAD BETTER START ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS... RIGHT... NOW!

Sango slowly has a smile creap onto her face.

Sango: YES HE'S BACK! THE OLD INUYASHA IS BACK!!

Mirkou: I was missing him too Sango.

Ranma: Old Inuyasha?

Sango: Oh nevermind Ranma come on.

Sango and the others run after Inuyasha and Kagome.


End file.
